Down on his knee
by beatlebabe2
Summary: Hey guys, sorry I've haven't been on in a while. Life and shit got in the way. This is continuation of George and Maggie's love story. This time there is big certain question that must be answered.
George woke up and yawned, the sunlight was streaming through the window he forget to open the night before. He looked over at Maggie, his girlfriend of 2 years and smiled.

 _"She's looks so pretty when she sleeps, so cute and quiet."_ he thought stroking her hair, waking her up.

" Morning babe." she said as she kissed the hand by her head.

" Morning, so how would you like to stay in bed and snuggle all day?" He put his skinny arms around her nice, big curves.

" You know I would like to babe but I got to work and you got to make music."

George signed, she was right, " Right my dear, but can't we just stay here for a few minutes?"

" Ok... " Maggie slid her left hand under George's pillow but he pulled it out." What's the matter?"

" Nothing." He kissed her, slowly and softly, a kiss only true love could produce.

" I gotta go," Maggie slipped out of the bed, " I'll see you tonight." She grabbed her officer uniform from the closet and walked out the door. When George was sure she was gone, he put his hand under his pillow and pulled out box. Inside was a engagement ring.

" It's a good thing she didn't find you."

XXXX

When Maggie got to the police station, her chief called her into her office before she had a chance to drink her coffee.

" Maggie there's something we need to discuss." he said sternly.

" Did I do something wrong sir?'

He shook his head, "No, no you're doing great. One of my best. But someone threw a bunch of these by the station door this morning."

He handed a magazine and on the cover was a picture of her and George at the Help! movie premiere. The title was " White beatle, black girl. True Love or publicity stunt?" Maggie started down at the magazine, she was used to tabloids making fun of her weight, skin, and sometimes referred to her as the "negro girl". But just because you're used to something, doesn't mean it doesn't bother you.

" It's american, don't worry. People here don't think your love is fake or nothing. I just wanted see if you're ok with all this?"

" I'm used to it." Maggie said, like it hurt, " Can I go now, sir?"

" Sure."

Maggie walked out of the office and into the nearest bathroom. Usually, these tabloids would have just rolled of her back, and she'll move on with her day. But enough was enough. Maggie couldn't stand the idea of crying, of caving in to the pressure. But this time she just couldn't help it. Tears rolled down her face. She crouched down in the corner of the stale, put her hand between her legs, and softly cried. The papers have called her nasty names like "fat black chick" or "George's black lab", they couldn't stand the idea of a famous white man dating a black girl.

 _" This isn't fair, I didn't do anything to these people! Why do they hate me?"_

She knew the answer to that. Overtime, the more papers and articles she read about her, the more she believed them. She became a custom to being in the spotlight, she thought she could take it. She made the one around her believe it. But really, the words were destroying her. She couldn't look at herself in the mirror without thinking that she was a black ugly, pig who only wanted to be with George for his money.

She got up and went to find the chief.

"Is there something wrong." He noticed her puffy tear filled eyes.

" I'm not feeling too good chief, can I get the day off."

"He gave her a sympathetic smile, " Sure kid, you look like you need some rest."

She grabbed her jacket and ran out of the station.

 _"George deserves better, someone better than me."_

XXXX

George strolled into his flat, with a huge grin on his face. The nerves and excitement were mixing inside of him. He was going to propose to Maggie tonight. He has been wanting to for a while and now was the perfect time.

" Hello my darling!" He called out. No answer. This strange, usually Maggie would have been home by now. George walked into the kitchen and found a letter on the counter.

It read:

Dear George,

I love you, never forget that babe. I do. But this is too much. The papers are right, I'm nothing but a fat black chick with a bad attitude. You can get any girl you want someone who is prettier than me. I told you I didn't care about about what the press say but I do. It gets me, you wouldn't know because you're numb to it. I'm going back to The Bronx.

Goodbye babe,

Maggie

George ran up the stair and into his room to find Maggie shoving her clothes into a giant suitcase. She looked at him with wide eyes.

" I ... I thought you left."

" I was about to."

George walked up to her, looking into her very green green eyes," Please don't I love you."

" No, you're too good for me. George, you can go off and date any pretty girl you want. A petite model or a big movie star. You don't have to settle for some nobody like me."

" Well, you're a somebody to me. Those girls only want to date me cause I'm a Beatle. You like me for me, and you're WAY prettier than those other girls."

Maggie sat down on the bed, " The papers keep calling me all of these names, slut, negro, fat, and I'm starting to think it's true. I've always hated myself, George and their not making it any better."

George sat down and took her hand, " You are none of those things. You have the sexist curves I've ever seen. An one nice bum too, those model ye were takin about don't even have one, " this made Maggie laugh, " You're so funny and caring, I want to send every minute of my life with you."

"Well that sounds clingy." Maggie stared at him as if h was crazy.

" Well, I want you to stay. I love you so much, I've many time that I could have cheated on ya, but I've loved you so much that I've been loyal to you. And you can talk to someone about all this, don't hide your feeling my dear."

" Like a therapist?"

" Yeah."

" So you're calling me crazy?"

" No my Maggie mae not crazy, just insane."

They laughed.

George got up and walked around the bed and grabbed the box from under his pillow. He got down on left knee.

" I was going to wait till after we go out to dinner but I want to do this now, Maggie Elizabeth Mae, will you marry me?"

Maggie covered mouth with her hands, shocked, " You want to marry me?"

" You're the only women I wan to ask, so say you will."

"Oh George, I will. I'll married you!" She jumped off the bed and wrapped her arms around George and kissed him.

" There's gonna be a lot of hot sex tonight." George thought happily.


End file.
